Séparation et Retrouvaille Chapitre 4
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Les explications se font entre Stiles et Derek, mais cela va tourné à une tout autre scène


Dorian entra dans le salon où Stiles et Derek furent. Il ne porta rien d'autre qu'un boxer, laissant son corps plaisant à la vu de tous.

-Est-ce que ça vas ? s'informa-t-il le regard troublé.

-Oui oui, désolé … euh Derek, Dorian. Dorian, Derek, fit Stiles. Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche, continua-t-il gêné à l'intention de son ami.

-Bon, je ne serai pas long, assura ce dernier en se retournant vers la salle de bain.

Derek se retint de sortir ses griffes et de tuer se dénommé « Dorian ». Il ne put, en revanche, se retenir de lui lancer un regard noir et furieux.

-Tu peux m'expliqué ? débuta le plus âgé après avoir entendu l'eau de la douche coulé.

-Tu sais se que ça fait maintenant, fit remarquer le plus jeune en croisant les bras. C'est un ami d'enfance, ajouta-t-il en voyant Derek ouvrir la bouche, avant d'être à Beacon Hills je vivais ici. Et Dorian était mon meilleur ami, comme Scott. Mais quand j'ai dû déménager il a … il la mal prit. On ne s'est revu que hier, et nous avons renoué nos liens.

Derek s'apprêta à parler, mais Stiles l'ignora et continua à déblatérer.

-Mais quand je dis « meilleurs amis », ce n'est pas comme Scott qui me lâche dès qu'il peut retrouver sa Allison, ou vous qui vous servez de moi juste pour des recherches. Me laissant seul le reste du temps. Je dis ça mais j'exagère ! J'ai toi, enfin quand tu ne dragues pas quelqu'un d'autre, sans compter le fait que tu refuses que je vienne en aide à vos missions de loup-garou.

-STILES ! hurla Derek.

Ce dernier serra ses poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent, faisant bander ses muscles. Il prit une grande inspiration puis expliqua se qu'il eut été réellement passé.

-Voilà l'histoire. Quand au fait que je ne veuille pas de toi en mission, c'est uniquement par ce que je tiens à toi et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je te confis les recherches, et toutes la meute est d'accord avec moi. Et je ne drague pas !

L'humain resta bouche bé à ces mots, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Si ce ne fut de reculer à chaque fois que le lycanthrope s'eut rapproché.

-C'est bon j'ai terminé, informa Dorian en venant au salon. Je dois partir, continua-t-il. Tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?

-Euh oui, oui. T'en fais pas. A ce soir, répondit Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami et fuyant l'alpha.

Le son de la porte se fermant se fit entendre et résonna dans la maison. Et lorsque l'humain se retourna vers le loup-garou, celui-ci eut les yeux rouge incandescent.

- Derek, appela le plus jeune afin de ramener l'attention du loup-garou sur lui.

-Désolé, concéda le loup-garou en reprenant son sang froid après un grognement. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi, … j'aurais dû … je suis désolé.

-T'as l'air d'y croire, déclara Stiles. Et moi je crois en toi.

-Stiles, souffla Derek chagriné ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Ce dernier prit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et lui embrassa la paume. Puis il la plaça sur son tors, au niveau de son cœur.

-Je t'aime Stiles. Et je te jure que jamais je ne prendrai d'autres compagnons que toi.

Il prit son humain dans ses bras, nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et l'huma. Il fit une moue en sentant une odeur de tabac se mêlé à son parfum naturel de miel chaud. De se fait, il émit un grognement de mécontentement.

-Clame-toi, répliqua l'humain en ricanant. C'est le parfum du T-shirt qui te dérange ? Je vais l'enlever.

Stiles se tortilla pour enlevé l'un de ses seuls vêtements avec Derek à son cou. Alors qu'il fit tombé son haut, il frissonna au contacte de la langue humide du lycanthrope sur sa peau nue.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla l'alpha dans un souffle chaud.

Le plus âgé continua à laper la peau de son compagnon, le mordant de temps à autres. Les jérémiades de Stiles lui donnèrent un ravissement, lui arrachant un son guttural.

-Nous … nous devrions peut-être aller dans la chambre ? proposa l'humain rougissant.

-Bonne idée, répondit gravement le loup-garou en soulevant son compagnon par les fesses.

Ensembles ils firent l'amour longtemps, intensément, passionnément. S'avouant et savourant leurs amours mutuellement.

-Je rentrerai demain dans la soirée, informa Stiles en sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de sa taille.

-Tu en es sûr ? questionna Derek en le rejoignant dans le couloir.

-Je ne voudrais pas partir sans dire au revoir à Dorian. Ne fait pas cette gueule, demanda-t-il en percevant la moue de l'alpha.

L'humain le regardant et sourit, lui offrant ensuite une légère embrassade. Le lycanthrope grogna et empoigna la serviette de son compagnon. Le dévisagent de ses yeux rouge intense.

-Je mérite mieux que ça tu ne pense pas, déclara l'alpha d'un son rauque.

-Ça ne t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure ? répliqua Stiles d'un air coquin.

-Peut-être, rétorqua langoureusement le loup-garou avec un regard malicieux.

-Demain soir mon petit loup. Là j'ai quelques courbatures.

-Excuse moi, avoua le lycanthrope en s'en voulant d'avoir blessé son amant.

-Ne t'en veux pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas aimé, rassura ce dernier avec un sourire.

A ses mors, Derek afficha un visage rayonnant de satisfaction.

-Bien, je t'attendrai alors. Chez moi, concéda-t-il.

-Merci, murmura son compagnon.


End file.
